


Hello

by pilongski



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guan Yu is an overprotective dad, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shu's hypothetical route, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expect to see him again in Shu’s camp.<br/>But here he is.<br/>Xu Shu.</p>
<p>an a hello was the first word that he said after a very long time to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why since when I ship them but they're kinda cute, rite?
> 
> Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI

_[“Because I want to always be with the people dear to me  
Everyday forever and ever.” _

_—Guan Yinping, Will To Fight.]_

“Lord Liu Bei has arrived at the camp!”

As soon as the announcement was heard, Guan Yu raised from his seat and headed to the front side of the camp. Guan Ping followed after, and then Guan Xing, then Guan Suo, and finally Yinping also. When she got outside, she could see Zhang Bao and Xing Cai also tagging along behind their father. They were giggling at each other and Yinping can kind of relate why—because her father had that same look as Uncle Zhang Fei when Lord Liu Bei’s return was announced. She guessed they must really worried about him.

“Brother, I see you have return safely.” Guan Yu bowed before him, and soon Zhang Fei and the others followed. Liu Bei laughed a little and told them to raise their heads.

“Very true. And with victory this time.” He joked. Zhuge Liang was seen smiling, but Yinping couldn’t really see it because she was standing in the ground whilst Zhuge Liang was riding a big white horse.

“That’s good, Brother! Ah, I hope I was beside you when you claim victory from Cao Cao’s hands!” Zhang Fei exclaimed cheerfully.

“Perhaps another time, Little Brother.” Said Liu Bei, “And not just glory. I bring another with us as well.”

“Huh?” Zhang Fei raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, Brother? And what’s that?”

Yinping could not believe her eyes when **_he_ ** stepped forward. That dazzling cloak of green with a hooked blade sheated on his side. That brown messy hair of his and his thin mustache. That puppy look on his eyes who kept a hidden strength no one will expect. That man. That fucking man who could match her strength and even beat her in a spar.

She never expect to see him again in Shu’s camp.

But here he is.

Xu Shu.

“Hello,” was the first word that he said after a very long time to her. She can’t barely contain her emotion.

A slap was her first reaction to that. Everyone were shocked by that slap—even Lord Liu Bei. But Yinping hugged him afterwards with tears overflowing from her eyes. Xu Shu was frozen and confused at first, but he returned the hug as well. He cried a little and held Yinping really dearly, like he was compensating for the lost time between them.

“Where were you?!” she yelled, “I thought—you suddenly disappeared! Everyone said you defected to Cao Cao and I—“

“I was,” Xu Shu cut her words, “I did left Liu Bei and joined Cao Cao’s ranks. My mother was being held as a hostage by Cao Cao. I had no choice.” He took a deep breath. “My mother was not pleased by my decision. But I had no other choice. I had to keep my mother safe. In the end, I can’t even lie to my heart—I know my place is here. I belong here, in Shu, with you all. With Lord Liu Bei. With you.”

A cheered was heard from behind (especially Guan Ping’s scream in agony. And yes I know that is not a cheer but nah). Yinping blushed over Xu Shu’s words.

“Just ....” Yinping looked below. “Don’t ever do that again. Don’t leave Shu ever again. Don’t ever leave _me_ again. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Xu Shu held Yinping’s hand. “In the name of my family, by the moon and the stars, I promise I will stay by your side until I die.”

Xu Shu gave a peck on Yinping’s cheeks. The cheered was getting louder.

“Ahem.” It was Guan Yu’s. Xu Shu could feel his tension up. Oh no, he totally forgot that he was in public. “I think we need to talk. _Privately_.”

“Y-yes, My Lord.” Xu Shu couldn’t help but sweating heavily.

“Ping, Xing, guard my tent. Suo, keep my blade out of my reach.”

“Yes, Father!”

“Good luck, Xu Shu! Lord Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, and I will be waiting on the main camp!” Pang Tong exclaimed cheerfully. Liu Bei just smiled and said ‘it’s nice to be young’ and Zhuge Liang only replied with a smile.

After that, the others saw Xu Shu three days later with a little scar here and there. But other than that—all is fine. They beat Cao Cao, they got a land to call their own, and they got their old comrade back. All is good.

_[“_ _Let’s start my place_ _  
Here.”_

_—Xu Shu,  Find My Place.]_

 


End file.
